Pink Tears
by Maymist
Summary: "My world...just crumbled at hearing seven words. "Ichigo...Masaya died in a car accident..." . . . Yep." Will Kisshu restore her happiness and restore that cute smile of hers that he has adored for years...? Read to find out. Kisshu x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

{•*•*•Pink•Tears•*•*•}

Grieve. It's just a word until you actually feel it. Experience it... Yeah, that's what I'm feeling right now.

Pain. Emotional pain hurts more than a blade...that's for sure.

Because wounds can heal but emotional wounds are the hardest to heal.

I'm just finding this all out right now.

And...

I don't know if I'll ever heal.

My tears... They won't stop. I just keep on watching them fall onto my lap so helplessly.

It's already been days and I still can't stop crying. Luckily, it's summer, so I don't have to deal with school, and for the pass few days I've been spending my time in total solitude in my room...

Alone.

Broken.

Shattered.

Frustrated.

Crying.

Dying...

I can't even...comprehend on why this is happening to me. It makes no sense. Everything was finally over. No more aliens to fight. No more abnormal powers. No more ridiculous outfits. No more pink hair. No more love triangles... No more...

No. I can't say his name. Because... I actually do miss him but I pushed him away so many times. He was my enemy but he was infatuated by me. We were friends but foes.

Kish... It's been three years since I've seen you and you've probably forgot all about me. You've probably found yourself a nice alien girl and if that's the case...then I'm happy for you.

You've...stopped chasing after me, haven't you, Kisshu...?

That's okay.

After all, that's all I wanted all along...isn't it...?

. . .

I finally thought that everything was going to be at peace and that there was going to be no more violence. No more pain...

But... I was wrong.

My world...just crumbled at hearing seven words. "Ichigo... Masaya died in a car accident..."

Yep.

Aoyama-kun. Masaya... The love of my life, is...gone. Just like that. One mistake and it could be fatal.

I'm sure he's safe and is in a better place now...

B-But...

Why... Why did he have to go so...so SOON?! It makes NO sense! He... He was too young and such a good person.

...he didn't deserve that.

No one does.

My friends, they all tried to comfort me at first, but the result was always the same.

I always pushed them away and constantly told them that I wanted to be alone for awhile.

Seeing their frowning faces was hard but I appreciated their attempt at trying to comfort me but it will just make me remember...him.

So, they finally obeyed, and left me alone.

I don't know if I'm glad or not that they actually listened to me.

That they actually left me alone...

But it's okay.

I got used to the loneliness and I've grown more numb but also became an emotion roller coaster at the same time.

If that even makes sense...

Sigh.

Oh, Aoyama-kun... How I miss you. How I want to hold you. How I want to kiss you... I love you.

Even when you're gone, I love you now more than ever...

...and it hurts so much...

Because...

I'll never be able to hold you again...

My eyes are dull.

My heart is full of emptiness.

My tears won't stop.

My smile won't return.

I can't...escape.

I love you, Aoyama-kun.

Author Note: Just thought of this idea today. I'll probably type the next chapter now but please review this one xD! Thanks so much for reading and I'll update real soon and please review if you can! Thank you!:D


	2. Chapter 2

She never smiled.

Her expression was so blank and she always seemed to be in a daze.

He hated this.

Over the years, Kisshu has always been watching her in secret, but has kept away from her because he realized that he needed to respect that his kitten now has a relationship with that tree hugger...

...even though he wanted to kill that bastard...

Nonetheless, Kisshu loves her, so he just wants her to be happy, even if it's not with him, and he didn't want to interfere with her happiness anymore...

But...

Ever since last week, she's seemed so glum, lifeless, and he had no idea why...

Until today...

Gathering all of his confidence, Kish had tapped her window while floating in mid-air, and once she saw him...she couldn't believe her eyes.

She was stunned.

"K-Kish...?!" the cute red head shrieked in shock, very baffled by his abrupt arrival, and she felt her cheeks grow slightly warm.

Ichigo immediately opened the window and let the alien make his entrance into her bedroom.

Tears were in her eyes and he didn't know why.

"Kitten... You've been crying..." he stated quietly with a frown and crossed his arms. "Why?"

So she told him.

She told him everything.

This was weird. He always wanted that tree hugger to die but...if it meant that his precious Ichigo would be unhappy...then forget it.

Kisshu just wanted to see that cute smile of hers again...

But...

He was afraid that he would never make her smile again...

...or that anyone could for that matter...

Author Note: Blahhhh Dx short chapter! It's better than nothing though, forgive me. Please review and I'll update soon! Thank you!:D


	3. Chapter 3

This. Isn't. _Good**.**_

_Ichigo _has been crying. Almost crying for hours, it seemed. As she cried, Kisshu listened to her beautiful voice that he has been so longing to hear for all of those _silent _years, but to his disappointment... It was full of _pain**.**_

He hated it.

No matter what he said, nothing worked.

She wouldn't smile.

Not even a fake or forced smile appeared across her lips. Not once**.**

Then again...he started to think if he EVER made her smile before.

He frowned, knowing that usually she would usually get flustered, confused, or angry by his presence.

Or... Sometimes she would be all three.

At times, he wondered if Ichigo actually hated him, but...

He found out for sure that she didn't.

She actually cried..._cried _when she thought that he was going to die...

By her crying for him, he _knew_ that she cared for him somewhat, maybe even had feelings for him too, and that alone made him immensely happy.

Those years that he fought the Ex-Mew, he wondered how she was so in love with that tree huger when she would constantly blush around _him_ all the time_**.**_ Kisshu...

Whenever she saw Kisshu, she would either get angry or surprised by seeing him; however, she was always blushing.

She always blushed whenever Kish was there...

So, Kisshu wondered, if she _really _didn't like him so much, then why did she blush around him a lot...?

She had to have SOME feelings for him. At least...maybe a _little**.**_

Well, now, it's been years since the two have talked, and Kisshu did in fact confess his love to her before he thought he was going to _die_.

He died protecting her, the one he loved, and that was enough to make him die happily.

Kish wondered if she remembered his words...his confession.

He truly did love her.

And...

He couldn't stand to see her cry anymore.

Enough was enough.

It was now almost midnight as the two sat besides each other on the Ex-Mew's bed and silence engulfed the room.

Kish broke the silence.

"Ichigo," he started quietly, his voice stern, and she looked up at him innocently. Her eyes were full of tears...

"Tears. They don't suit you..." Kish stated quietly, his voice soft as a tiny smile crept upon his lips, and his thumb gently wiped away the tears from her hazel orbs.

Her trembling eyes looked at him in confusion and his action just wanted to make her cry more. "K-Kish... Kisshu?"

Ichigo's cheeks were the color of strawberries...from sobbing of course...and maybe...just maybe...because of Kish too.

They locked eyes and his stern eyes stared down into hers.

He suddenly embraced her and softly whispered into her ear,

"Ichigo, I'll make you forget him.

I _promise**.**.."_

Author Note: This is going extremely slow but it's better than nothing xD sorry for the short chapters, I've just been really busy :P Thank you all so much for the delightful reviews! It certainly brought a bright smile onto my face! Thank you! (: Oh and by the way, I know in the Anime Kisshu doesn't say "I love you" right before his death but I believe in the manga he does say "I love you" before he "dies" so yeah. And...in the Anime he doesn't die...soo..yeahhh xD I'm going with that lol. I'm not sure if he died in the manga though, if he did, I'm going to cry :'(

erm...anyways..

I shall update when I can and please keep it up with the awesome reviews! Woo~ Thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kish!_ Stop! This isn't going to work!_-"_

Looking back at her, he smirked, and held her hand even tighter. "Trust me on this, Ichigo."

Frowning, she blushed, and opened her mouth to protest but the attractive looking alien shushed her. "Come on, Ichigo. It wouldn't hurt. Besides, I'm sure you humans need a certain amount of fresh air to remain sane. After all, I don't think being locked in a room is healthy for such a pretty young lady like yourself. Heh. Am I right, eh?"

That signature smirk of his remained plastered onto his lips and his golden orbs shook of complete excitement.

This was it. Today is the day that he was finally going to make his kitten smile and he had assembled the perfect plan.

Earlier, once it was noon, Kisshu had literally dragged the girl that had strawberry colored hair out of her room by forcibly grabbing onto her hand, and they were now walking outside. The sun was brightly shining down on them and the two were walking through this mesmerizing forest. It was so beautiful. Luscious trees were scattered all over and surprisingly the forest seemed rather organized. Lovely harmonies could be heard from the insects that were hidden in the trees and the grass that surrounded them was so vibrant.

Ichigo felt tears form in her eyes and she rapidly struggled to escape from Kisshu's grasp. _"_Kish...STOP! I can't.**.**._I_ can't...hold_ your_ hand..."

Hearing the intense pain in her voice, caused him to cringe, and he _hated _on how she emphasized "_your"._

He fully knew that she meant she could only ever hold that tree huger's_ hand_.

Well...

Kisshu was going to change that.

He only tighten his grip on her, restraining her even more, and the green haired alien pulled her body closer towards him.

His calm but serious eyes stared down into hers and he snaked his free arm around her waist.

They locked eyes and their faces were just inches apart.

Ichigo felt herself blushing but she fought the blush and she stubbornly looked the other way, avoiding his gaze.

Her trembling eyes automatically shut, feeling a tremendous amount of agonizing pain inside, and she tried to hold back her sobs. "Kisshu..._please. _I..._can't _right now."

He gave her a sympathetic look and frowned as he felt like he was at a total lost for words.

Gosh... He _hated _to see her like this.

It did such cruel things to his heart.

"Ichigo-"

"I'm_ SORRY _KISSHU, but LET _GO _OF ME!"she suddenly screamed hysterically while sobbing, interrupting him, and she broke the grip he had on her.

It's true, he could have easily restrained her, but this time he let her go on purpose...

He then frowned and that's when she turned around and sprinted away from him into a deeper part of the forest...

Panic surged through him and his eyes grew wide. "ICHIGO!"

'_Damn it! She'll get lost!_' he thought frustrated and the alien scowled.

He flew after her.

Ichigo sobbed the entire time she ran and...

...she never looked back at him.

Not even once.

Author Note: Blahhhh xD short again! So sorry! -sweatdrops- :P Forgive me! Erm... Anyways... Thank you guys so much for everything and I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A lake. She was walking into a _lake**.**_

Panic could be seen all over the handsome alien's face at seeing this occur.

It was hard to watch.

But he didn't watch for long.

"_ICHIGO_!" he screamed loudly in concern and there was much anguish in his voice.

Her face was drenched in tears and she ignored his words.

She just kept walking deeper and deeper into the lake. Not even caring that the temperature of the water was viciously cold...

He flew towards her at the speed of light and angrily grabbed onto her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kish demanded infuriated but he knew that he really wanted to cry.

He knew what she was trying to do.

She was trying to kill herself.

Ichigo paused and didn't look at him.

Her cherry colored bangs shielded her eyes as her head remained looking downwards at the water and the tears continued to gradually unleash from her eyes.

Her face was so red.

"I can't...I _CAN'T _take the pain anymore! I CAN'T LIVE _WITHOUT_ AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo screamed deliriously, massive pain in her voice as she continued to sob violently, and she vigorously struggled to escape from Kish's grasp.

That only made him hold onto her even tighter and he then forced her to look directly into his fierce eyes.

"AND I CAN'T LIVE_ WITHOUT_ YOU!" Kisshu retorted hostilely but his voice was full of so much pain as well and the green haired alien fought the tears that infiltrated his golden orbs.

A stinging silence filled the air.

Dumbstruck, her mouth went agape, and the Ex-Mew's pupils constricted.

"K-Kish...? W-Why... Why are you-"

"Damn it, Ichigo...I have _always_ loved you and I _ALWAYS_ will!" Kisshu declared boldly, his fiery eyes fearless, and he abruptly wrapped his arms around her, pulling the Ex-Mew into a hug.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she suppressed a gasp and her hazel eyes gradually grew wide.

More tears fell from her trembling eyes and she felt herself actually blush.

"K-Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered weakly, her shaky voice full of complete anguish, and she tightly clutched onto his shirt.

She was also shivering so much from the brutal coldness...

Her eyes then automatically shut in pain and she started to sob into his chest.

"Th-Thank...Y-You... K-Kisshu..."

And just like that...

She had fainted in his arms.

Author Note: BLAHHHH! This is going SO slow xD there shall be so much more, don't worry haha. But erm... Anyways... She fainted from the coldness of the water and from sobbing probably. Crying can actually make you sick because it makes your body think it's being under attack so it uses up a lot of your white blood cells or something like that :P erm... Anyways... Thank you guys SO much for everything! I shall update very soon and PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE review! Thank you :3


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Koneko-chan!"

At hearing his playful greeting, the Ex-Mew's eyes instantly fluttered opened, and she quickly sat up in the unknown bed that she was currently in.

There Kisshu was, floating in front of her with his arms crossed, and he was smirking.

At first, she was so startled that she wanted to shriek in mere fear, but she only glared at him. 'He still calls me that...?' she thought annoyed and the redheaded beauty felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

Ichigo then cringed at the coldness she felt and she looked down to see her clothes slightly damped from earlier.

"You better strip, Honey. Ya know, before you catch a cold. Hehe. I was going to do it myself for you just now but you woke up before I could-"

She angrily hurled a pillow at him.

The pillow only bounced off his hard, muscular stomach, and it plummeted the floor.

Wide eyed, he stared at her puzzled, and blinked repeatedly in confusion.

Kish then adjusted a hand onto his side and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Uh, Koneko-chan... Why did you-"

"You PERVERT! You never change do you!?" she fumed enraged, very flustered as her right eye twitched, and her cheeks were the color of her favorite fruit, strawberries.

He only smiled.

This was good. Yes, she was angry at him, but it was better than her crying. It seems that his playful side has brought back a bit of her old-self. The feisty, confident, determined, and brave Ichigo that he knew so well and loved so much.

She was coming back, ever so slowly...

Her suspicious eyes then frantically scanned the alien room she was in and nervousness began to bombard the Ex-Mew.

They appeared to be in some sort of log cabin. Everything seemed to be fairly organized but ancient looking. The room they were in looked very plain. There was only really a closet that remained behind the green haired alien, also a huge cerulean colored rug that Kisshu was hovering above, a medium-sized window behind her bed, and just the bed she was sitting on.

She frowned and felt her face turn blue in fear. "K-Kish... W-Where are we?"

"Kitten, not to worry. I found this little house abandoned..." he clarified smugly and chuckled.

Fear then penetrated the Ex-Mew and her eyes grew slightly wide. "Y-You... Y-You didn't hurt anybody, did you?"

Kisshu let out a laugh. "Of course not!" He then floated up to her, their faces just inches apart, and the sexy alien smirked. "Now, I suggest taking a shower before you get ill. Don't worry, I'll resist the urge to sneak a peek. Hehe."

Ichigo immediately felt her cheeks flush of pink and her right eye twitched in anger.

She then lightly hit him on the head with another pillow that she quickly found in her bed and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

"YOU PEVERT!" Ichigo screeched angrily as he could tell that his kitten was very embarrassed and that only made him smirk even more.

He aloofly floated back to his previous position and crossed his arms.

His playful eyes were glued to her.

She was still holding the same pillow that she had just hit him with moments ago for defense and the cute girl glared at him while blushing.

"Hn. You're being feisty again. Just how I like it..." Kisshu remarked amorously as he licked his lips and then chuckled.

His remark just made her blush even more and her glare on him intensified.

She clutched onto the pillow even tighter. "Y-You're such a... Oh, just forget it! And... H-How does the shower even work in here when this house is abandoned?!"

"Oh, don't worry... I _made_ it work..." he advised her seductively, his golden orbs dancing of pure amusement, and that signature smirk of his grew even more.

Ichigo widened her eyes in disbelief, still blushing of course, and she twitched. "W...What is that suppose to mean...?"

"Hehe. Kitty, don't worry about it..." he told her quietly, his voice playful, and the alluring alien continued haughtily, "And I must admit that I'm somewhat surprised that you awoke way earlier than I expected. Heh. Let's just say I'm impressed."

Blushing, she rolled her eyes, and huffed. "Oh, shut up..."

Kisshu couldn't help but laugh but something seemed so irksome about what was happening...

He frowned.

It seemed that all the sadness, all the darkness in her had vanished, but only for _now_... Kisshu knew he had to still be cautious around her, not wanting her to get upset again, and he knew he had to be careful about what he said to her from now on.

His playful remarks had a limit this time, unlike years ago...

But...

Right now, it felt like old times.

Except this time they weren't enemies for once, which Kisshu loved so much.

Bewildered, Ichigo stared at him with concerned eyes, and she frowned as well. "Um... Everything okay?"

Kish immediately snapped out of his thoughts and laughed loudly.

"Oh, yes, yes! Of course, Honey! Hehe. I was just thinking on how cute your reactions are sometimes!" he assured cheerfully, his playful voice kind of loud, and he winked at her once again.

At hearing this, Ichigo felt her face grow redder than a tomato, and she was slightly taken aback.

"Now, I suggest you take a shower. You go out this door and then it's the next room to your left," Kish informed pompously with a smirk and he flashed her a THIRD wink.

Ichigo squinted her eyes in annoyance as the redness in her cheeks refused to vanish and she muttered, "Fine, just don't do anything, you pervert..."

Kisshu chuckled. "Your words tempt me so, but don't worry, Ichigo. I'm a _good_ boy.._."_

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief and she then lazily got out of the bed.

"Wait... Do...Do you have an extra pair of clothes for m-me...?" Ichigo asked reluctantly, biting her lip, and it felt as if her cheeks were on fire.

He smirked wickedly. "Maybe, maybe _not_..."

Author Note: Oooh a sexy cliff hanger xD. Hahaha! Still short but whatever. I LOVE KISSHU! :3 thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are so great! Thank you! It really makes me happy and hyper for some reason xD'! Haha! Anyways... I shall update soon and please review! Thank you! :D


End file.
